Two Worlds, One Love
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Phantom during a fight with every one's favourite emo Alviss, is turned into a cat along with Alviss and two others and dumped on earth. He and the others are taken in by Ginta's 15 year old adopted daughter. Pairing:FemHarry/Phantom! Ginta/Dorothy later!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok so this is an idea where Phantom during a fight with every one's favourite emo Alviss and gets turned into a cat along with Alviss and two others and dumped on earth. He and the others are taken in by Amalthea who happens to be Ginta's 15 year old adopted daughter. Phantom winds falling for her but is unable to tell her anything about who he is and how he feels!

Cast: OMG, she taking a break from Bleach with this story! Hell just froze over!

Amalthea: HAHA, very funny! This is a Harry Potter crossover though so… KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the cat forms, Animagus forms and FemHarry! Please Vote in her Poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.1

Phantom groaned as he woke up with a pounding head and aching body, he raised his hand to his face as he sat up and froze. A pure white paw was were his hand should have been, he pawed at his face to find he now had a soft wet nose, whiskers and fur as he tried to talk but it came out as a sweet little frightened mewl! He then looked at the rest of his body the best he could and found he was completely in the form of a pure white kitten; he sighed and tried to remember how this happened when three other lumps started to stir around him, the first lump was a dark blue that looked almost black with pale brownish red triangles under their left eye as it sat up with a confused sleepy look then looked at him as he hissed his anger at Alviss who was in shock.

The bluenette looked at his kitten body in horror as he whispered "What did that ARM do to us?"

Phantom was pissed as he walked clumsily over and swiped at Alviss; the blue kitten managed to dodge and as he asked what that was for, Phantom was about to answer when he heard familiar groans to his right. He noticed the other two kittens that were next to him and Alviss, one was a silvery gray color with reddish-brown eyes that looked like dried blood and the other was a rich milk chocolate color with neon pink eyes that was smaller than Phantom and the silver kitten but Alviss was the size of the brown kitten making Phantom realize that was because they were younger than him and the silver kitten!

Phantom prayed he wasn't right as he asked "_**Peta? Rolan? Is that you?"**_

The two kittens looked at him as they opened their mouths to answer and froze at the sight of their leader as a cute cuddly kitten then looked at themselves as they hissed in fear, Rolan meowed pathetically in fear as he asked "_**Why…why are we Kittens? What did that arm do to us? I can't harness my magic!"**_

Phantom and the other kittens' eyes went wide as they also tried to tap into and harness their magic only to find they couldn't! Phantom hissed angrily at Alviss that it was his fault that they were in this mess and Alviss growled low in his throat at the chess leader when Peta spoke up in a nervous tone and said "_**Actually it was no one's fault… the ARM you two were trying to get was sealed for a reason in that crystal. Diana found out the ARM was unstable and it would lash out at anyone using magic in the area when freed from its prison. We just happened to be the accidental victims of it**_."

Phantom then realized why the two had been there when the ARM _**had**_ lashed out and said "_**You two came to warn us, Right?"**_

The brown kitten and the silver kitten nodded as Phantom sighed sadly when Alviss then noticed something strange, "_**Where the hell are we? This is definitely NOT Mar Heaven!**_"

The others blinked and then looked around to realize they were in a place with tall buildings and strange machines that spat out foul smelling smoke into the air when they suddenly heard a familiar rumble of thunder over top of them making Rolan and Alviss hiss in fear a bit since they hated thunderstorms, Phantom sighed as he softly said they should find shelter from the storm before it started raining to the other three. Alviss and Rolan nodded as Peta chuckled when a loud rumble of thunder went off over top of them causing the four kittens to yowl in pain with how sensitive their hearing was now in their new bodies, they dashed for a strange structure made of metal and wood and hid under the platform. They were all cold as the wind picked up causing Rolan to huddle next to Phantom who got the idea as did Peta who joined the huddle, Alviss tried to be stubborn but he was freezing as he looked over at the other kittens who had the right idea. Phantom noticed and sighed as he said "_**Forget your pride you idiot! You'll freeze staying away from the huddle like that besides until we get back home…it would be better to stick and work together for now."**_

Alviss sighed because he knew Phantom was right and inched his way over as his ears twitched then laid on Phantom's other side as he sighed at the warmth he could feel and quickly fell asleep like Peta and Rolan had. Phantom fought the urge to sleep as he watched out for danger as the rain began to fall heavily, he could no longer fight his urge to sleep but as he drifted to sleep, someone came into view with a surprised look on their face and he heard before blacking out "Poor things, were you abandoned out here? Daddy hopefully will understand if I bring you all home with me…"

3 hours later…

Phantom yawned as he woke up feeling warm and comfortable on a bed that smelt extremely pleasant to his nose, he sat up and looked around a room that was tastefully decorated in soft jewel tones of blues, greens and purple making the room look like it was underwater when sunlight was shining. He let out an unintentional purr as he stretched out his muscles as his retractable claws came out and got caught on the bed spread by accident, he tried to free himself but only wound up getting even more stuck as he cursed loudly. He then heard footsteps as his ears twitched at the sound and meowed for some help, a young teenager walked in and Phantom was stunned at how cute the girl was with thick long black hair that had blue and silver streaks and beautiful emerald eyes that were out lined in soft smoky silver kohl.

She giggled as she gently stroked his head and then released his claws from the bedspread, she then said in soft soprano voice "looks like you're the last Kitten to wake up, little guy…"

She stroked his back and scratched his ears gently causing Phantom to become a boneless heap as he hopped into her lap and mewled for more of her petting, she smiled as she complied and told him that he was certainly more affectionate then the other three kittens with her causing him snap out of his daze. He realized what he had done and looked up at her to see a happy gleam in her eyes that was hiding something he had seen in his eyes so many times looking at his reflection when traveling alone, her eyes held loneliness and sadness behind the happy look in her eyes as Peta, Rolan and Alviss came in. She looked at them with a smile when they all heard a door opening and closing downstairs and a Voice calling for the young girl by name, "Amalthea? Sweetheart? I'm home!"

The young teen's eyes lit up as she called back to the voice and said "I'm in my room Daddy!"

Phantom blinked up at her as she began to stroke his back again causing him to curl up to her stomach and purr at the amazing feeling he was getting from her petting when the door opened and a very familiar man walked in causing the three Chess pieces turned kittens hiss in surprise and Alviss to meow in shock.

Ginta looked at the kittens in surprise because their magic was very familiar and ones he knew very well, he asked his adopted daughter where she found the kittens and she told him that she couldn't sleep earlier when she tried to take a nap and she went walking to clear her head where she found the kittens under the park's play structure when it started to rain and thunder. He smiled and told her she did the right thing to bring them home and that they would order out tonight for pizza, he then motioned for the kittens to follow him discreetly as his daughter looked out the window when a loud rumble of thunder rang through the house.

Alviss and Rolan trembled as they hissed in fear and ran over to Ginta as he chuckled softly, Phantom yawned as he casually jumped to the floor from Amalthea's lap and walked out the door with Peta following as Ginta rolled his eyes. Gita led the way into his room and closed the door where he picked up the phone and quickly ordered dinner as the kittens sat at his feet; they looked up at him as they took in his changes since they had last seen the MAR leader. Ginta had grown into a handsome man in his early thirties who still wore his hair long and tied back into a pony tail, his face and body had lost their puppy fat and it was obvious he worked out a lot. They snapped out of their observations when Ginta pulled something off the desk near the bed and opened it, Ginta watched them in amusement as their eyes went wide at the screen of the laptop lighting up and then he opened a writing program as he scooped the kittens up on to the bed one by one.

Ginta then explained what the laptop was to the four and what program he had opened then asked they choose someone to type out what happened for them to wind up on earth in their current forms so he could see what he could do to help them out, they all looked at Phantom who sighed and stepped forward as he walked over to the laptop and gently took the unsharpened pencil and began to type about what happened. Ginta read what was written and couldn't help but chuckle at the incident that caused them to be there as Phantom growled at him for laughing, Ginta apologized then sighed as he told them that he would have to look at his spell books and that could take while to find the right spell to turn them back.

Phantom sighed as his ears went back in disappointment that for now they were stuck as cute defenceless kittens in a strange world and the only one who could help was the boy that he had once been enemies with, Ginta just smiled and told them that at least they now had a place to stay while they were here which they had to agree was lucky. Just then the doorbell rang and Ginta chuckled as he grabbed his wallet and hurried down the stairs with four kittens following and his daughter was already at the door grabbing the pizza and drinks, she carried the food into the kitchen as Ginta greeted the delivery boy "Hey Johnny! How are the tips tonight?"

The pizza boy grinned and replied "Hey Officer Toramizu! They're ok tonight but there were a couple of stiffs tonight unfortunately…"

Ginta shook his head then grinned as he asked "You still helping your mom with the rent by using your tips?"

Johnny nodded with sad sigh as he told Ginta they might be about twenty dollars short for rent if the tips didn't pick up tonight and Ginta just smiled as he handed the young man the money, Johnny counted then said "Uh, sir? I think you gave me forty dollars too much!"

Ginta just chuckled and told him that twenty was to go help him and his mom pay the rent and the other twenty was for Johnny himself, the delivery boy looked at him with wide eyes then smiled happily as he thanked Ginta for his kindness and that he would repay him to which Ginta said "don't worry about it! You repay me enough whenever I help you out the odd time so for once just don't worry about it."

Johnny smiled and nodded as he wished Ginta a good night then hurried through the rain to his car, Ginta chuckled as he caught the looks the kittens were sending him and told them if they were hungry they better hurry into the kitchen and he would explain later. Phantom's stomach growled loudly at the thought of food as did the other kittens' tummies, they looked at each other then raced in to the kitchen and found four saucers of warm milk and plates that had some leftover chicken from the night before that Amalthea had made. Phantom gently sniffed the chicken then tried a bit as he mewled in pleasure at the delicious meat then began to chow down, the other three joined him and soon they were all eating happily as Amalthea giggled at how cute they looked.

Ginta then served their own dinner as he asked if she had a good day and Amalthea smiled and nodded as she said "It was a little lonely without the rest of the Marauder's Court being able to visit for a while since they're on vacation but she had been fine with that."

Ginta sighed and then said "Amalthea, you don't have to hide your actual feelings around me Honey, you know that."

Her eyes went wide then she sadly smiled as she apologized and then sighed as she looked out the window with sad eyes, she then turned to Ginta and said "I can't help but feel left out of the love game, I guess. I mean, Draco and Hermione finally got together, Neville and Luna have been together since last year and Daphne and Blaise have been dating since second year…plus the twins are currently dating two of the girls on the house team so…I just feel sorta left out. "

Ginta sighed as he smiled sadly and told her that the right guy would eventually come along if she was patient, she just looked at him and told him she was waiting but the guys she has gone out with just seemed to want her as a trophy or for a different reason. Ginta sighed at the sad look on her face and stood to walk over and hug his little girl, she smiled and relaxed in to the warm hug as he then ruffled her hair causing her to laugh as she tried to flatten her hair again. He chuckled as he told her that she should probably take a bath before they did their movie night and it was her turn to pick the Marathon movies tonight, she cheered and whispered in his ear what she wanted to watch with him causing to laugh as he jokingly said "But we're missing the fourth one…or are we?"

Her eyes went wide as she squealed softly and asked "You bought the fourth one, didn't you!"

Ginta laughed as he reached around her to the counter and pulled out a giftwrapped package out of a drawer and said softly "Happy Birthday Amalthea…"

She looked at him happily as the kittens watched in amusement and then she quickly tore the paper off the package and cheered at the POTC 4 movie in her hands, she kissed her daddy's cheek and thanked him as she placed the movie on the table as she hurried to take a warm bath before their movie night. Ginta chuckled then turned to the kittens and told them that she would be a while so he would grab the laptop for them so they could ask him any of the questions they had.

Ginta soon came down with the laptop and answered the questions they had when Alviss then asked a question that brought a sad look in his eyes, he then sighed and said to answer the question "You're right Alviss. She isn't my real daughter, I adopted her after her relatives were placed in Jail for extreme child abuse and her cousin was sent to juvenile hall because of the way his parents raised him to act to Amalthea."

Phantom froze at that as he remembered the many beatings he got from the guards after he had been imprisoned as a small child when his parents tried to save him by killing themselves, he looked towards the stairs with an understanding look at what she must have been through. He then turned his attention back to the story as Ginta told them what happened that day.

Flashback, 9 years ago…

_Ginta was just driving into the station when he got the call for a domestic disturbance at Number 4 Privet Drive, He turned on his sirens and hurried over where he found three other police cars at the house and quickly got out as he asked what the situation was. The lower ranked officer looked at him and told him the situation that someone new to the area reported hearing sounds of a child being beaten and furious yelling about how the child was a freak and lazy waste of space but the only child they found was the couple's own child that was very well feed to the point of obese and the father was the same way as the small boy._

_Ginta looked worried as he asked if they had searched the house and the officer told him that the man who owned the house wouldn't let them in without a search warrant so one of the others went to get one while the others stayed to make sure the husband and wife didn't do anything like escaping. They then heard some pull up and call out that they had the search warrant, Ginta grinned like a shark who scented blood and he was over there in an instant as they presented the search warrant as the man reluctantly let them in to search the house as he sneered "You won't find anything!"_

_It was Ginta who smelt the blood under the strong scent of cleaner in the hallway and he growled at the others, "SEARCH EVERYWHERE! I smell a faint scent of blood under all this cleaner!"_

_It was Ginta who found her under the stairs, the small raven haired girl was in nothing but torn, bloody rags and her back was a mess with old infected whip lashing done with a belt and new ones that were now carved in to her back over top some of the old infected wounds but her eyes were what caught him. Her beautiful emerald eyes were glazed over with fever as he reached in and stroked her matted hair back; she then whispered a single questioning word under the influence of the fever that tugged at his heart, "Daddy?"_

_He called for someone to call the paramedics because he found the victim and it was a little three year old girl! He watched as the Dursleys were arrested and the paramedics then asked which one of the officers would ride in the vehicle with the child and Ginta quickly volunteered as she was wheeled out on the bed as the neighbours looked on in horror and guilt at the small form laying so still and then she was loaded into the vehicle, Ginta quickly got in with her and the doors closed as they started to drive away from the house to the General Children's hospital._

_Two hours later…_

_Ginta was sitting at the little girl's bedside as she was in a medical induced coma so her body could heal properly on her meds then they would start getting her back up to her proper weight do to the starvation the little girl had suffered, Ginta turned as his boss came in and told him what they had found out about the tiny girl and that she was actually 6 years old instead of what they thought of three years old. Ginta was furious but he calmed himself down and asked who would be taking the small girl, the chief sighed and told him that only relative the girl had was on her Uncle's side of the family and she refused to take the "Freak" as the woman called her and it was starting to look like the girl would go into foster care if someone wouldn't take the little one._

_Ginta then remembered what she called in her fever induced haze and the warmth from the word that spread through his soul, then turned to his boss and said "Chief? I would like to adopt her; my salary is more than enough to support the both of us."_

Ginta was snapped out of his story telling when Amalthea called down that she was done her bath and she would be right down after she got in to her pajamas, Alviss and the others were shocked at the story as Phantom felt a kinship with her for what they had both been through in their lives. He sighed and then licked a paw absentmindedly and began to groom his face when Peta asked amusedly "_**Phantom, what are you doing?"**_

He paused in mid-lick and realized what he was doing as he blushed under his fur; he quickly put his paw down and fought the urge to continue grooming himself as Ginta sighed and told them "Your urges are probably part of the spell but unless you want to find out how your new forms feel about water…Phantom's probably got the right idea for now until we can find a solution to your problem."

Phantom sighed as the others looked at each other and also sighed at that revolution just as Amalthea walked in a silk pajama tank top and silk pajama boxer bottoms, Phantom swore his face was glowing from blushing so hard as he was scooped up and cuddled to her chest on his back while Ginta laughed and the other snickered at his situation. Phantom as still being held on to as she sat down and Ginta popped the DVD of the first POTC in, the other kittens all jumped up onto the couch where Peta and Rolan parked themselves on either side of Ginta and Alviss curled up in Ginta's lap as Ginta stroked his back gently and caused his best friend to purr happily. Amalthea had placed Phantom in her lap and was giving him a scratch behind the ears as he felt like a pile of goo under her skilled fingers at finding his sensitive spots on his new body, he purred happily as he nudged her hand for more then gently licked her fingers as she found a spot behind one of his ears that just felt so good to get scratched!

Phantom didn't know when he fell asleep in Amalthea's lap but he was woken up briefly when Ginta had cared the two of them up the stairs and had tucked Amalthea into bed and placed Phantom beside her head gently on her soft pillow where he quickly fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the cat forms, Animagus forms and FemHarry! Please Vote in her Poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.2

Two weeks later

Phantom purred as he felt his back being stroked and stretched out when his lips met with someone else's lips, he opened his eyes in shock as he pulled away to see a giggling Amalthea as he remembered once again what happened to him and the others. He blushed under his fur as he stood on the soft pillow with his paws sinking into it and jumped from the pillow down to the bed as Amalthea sat up and stretched upwards and her shirt rode up a bit to show scars that danced across her stomach and her lower back, he blinked and shook his head as he rubbed himself against her absentmindedly causing her smile and scoop him up gently as she kissed his nose when her father walked in with a cup of coffee. Ginta looked at the adorable scene and chuckled as he hadn't seen Amalthea this happy around animals since Hedwig had passed away of a sickness that owls could catch in captivity.

He chuckled at the embarrassed look on the white kitten's face as he was placed down beside Amalthea, she then greeted Ginta happily as she got up from the bed and noticed that he was dressed in uniform and asked if the station had called him in today. He grimaced and nodded as he told her that the cult they had been trying to find and stop had created a few more victims and they need his expertise on the case since he was the one that had study the paranormal when he was in college and the different cults before going for crime investigation, Amalthea looked at him in worry and told him to be careful as he hugged her tight and promised her he would be fine.

Amalthea reveled in the hug as her dad then pulled back and told her to stick close to home today just in case, she nodded and told him that she wanted to go to the pet store to get some things for the kittens but that could wait for now and she would lock the doors and windows since her and the kittens would be alone that day. Ginta smiled and ruffled her hair as he kissed her forehead, he told her to be careful if she did go out and to carry her cellphone on her at all times outside so he could reach her. She nodded in understanding and kissed his cheek again as he wished her a good day then headed for the door, Amalthea smiled as she then pulled out something from under the bed and placed it on an Artist easel.

The other kittens then came in as Amalthea uncovered the large picture and they all blinked in shock, the picture was of both the Zodiac Knights and MAR interacting at a masquerade party peacefully but the center of attention was Ginta dancing with Dorothy in what looked like a slow waltz. The picture was extremely well done in some kind of cartooning style that Phantom overheard her call it anime, Amalthea smiled as she grabbed her paints and began to paint in some more people that Phantom noticed were not finished. She made slow even brush strokes as she painted in Nanashi, Ash, Candice and Snow in pretty good detail then started in on some of the background to give it some more detail, Phantom watched in amazement because he drew and painted as a small hobby to pass the time but he mostly did real life landscapes and portraits. He couldn't help but let out a small purr at the scene as she stopped for a moment and looked at him with a cute smile, she then went over to her IPod and turned it on as she went back to painting the picture.

Two hours later…

Amalthea giggled as she was finally finished her daddy's present for his birthday, she smiled as she let it dry while she was teasing the Blackish blue kitten with a piece of string. Alviss couldn't take his eyes off the twitching string as he batted at it with a paw, trying to catch it as Rolan also joined in on trying to bat the string. Amalthea chuckled as she pulled the string away causing the two kittens to pause and shake their heads as they gave her a look of "You won't catch me doing that again"

Phantom walked into her room as he heard her sigh sadly as she sat up and looked out the window, he mewled at her as she turned and looked at him and he walked over then jumped on the bed. He crawled into her lap and began to purr softly as she smiled and stroked him comfortingly, she sighed again as she suddenly said something that got Phantom's attention "I wish I could see MAR Heaven for myself one day…I'm so tired of being someone I'm not at school, the only people I can truly be myself around are my group of best friends and Daddy…"

Phantom looked at her as he knew what she felt and he gently licked her hand to comfort her as she looked out the window; she then looked down at the kitten and smiled softly as she said softly "Well I can't keep calling you and your littermates hey you so I think some names are in order…"

The others had just walked as she said that causing small groans among them, she noticed them and patted the bed as she called to them gently. Phantom rolled his eyes and told them that it wouldn't be that bad and that it would be better to get it over with now rather than later. Peta and the other two could see his point so they decided to suck it up and they jumped on the bed and curled up near her thighs, she smiled as she pondered names for the kittens and inspiration hit her for the three at her sides. She smiled as she looked at Alviss and stroked him as she said "I think Panther is a good name for you because your fur almost looks as it would belong on a black panther."

Alviss had to admit that the name was actually pretty good as she looked at Rolan and thought of his name as she said "hmm what do you think of …Angeal, little one?"

Rolan had to admit that was a nice name and rubbed his head against her gently in thanks; Peta braced himself for a possibly stupid name as she thought over her name for him and smiled as she called him Yue which meant Moon in Chinese, Peta looked surprised at the name and had to admit that it was prefect because of the color of his fur. Phantom looked up at her as she puzzled over a name for the kitten that was quickly becoming her favourite then had an idea that wouldn't be to cliché she hoped, "I think I'll call you Guardian…it just seems something you would do with your loved ones."

The newly named Guardian purred as he rubbed his head against her stomach and cuddled closer as she then lay back on the bed, Phantom purred as he stood and walked up her torso a bit where he lay on her stomach gently and began to purr happily as her hand came up and rested on his back gently. Amalthea yawned as she drifted to sleep listening to the quiet rumbling purrs of her kittens, they soon fell asleep after her as they all snuggled up to her and this was the scene that Ginta came home to after work about an hour later. Ginta chuckled as he quickly grabbed the digital camera and snapped a couple of photos of the very cute scene; he smiled as he then put the camera away and walked over to Kiss her forehead gently, he then sighed and walked out of the room to look at the spell books he had collected over the years since he had come back from MAR Heaven so he could get the four Kittens back to normal before his little girl became too attached to them like that.

Two hours later…

Ginta sighed as he had looked through most of his spells on transformation but found nothing that could help the four kittens at the moment, he then looked at the time and realized he had to make supper tonight so he stood and stretched his arms then headed for the kitchen. He got the ingredients out for Shrimp fried rice and began to cook the flavourful dish with mushrooms, carrots, broccoli and seasoned shrimp, the smell of fresh sea food woke three of the kittens and made them jump off the bed and race to the kitchen where they found Ginta who used to be chaos incarnated in the kitchen cooking some kind of rice dish with shrimp.

Ginta noticed that Rolan, Peta and Alviss were waiting at their plates that had been cleaned last night and he laughed as he got the message, he then grabbed the milk and poured them a bit into their saucers then grabbed the shrimp he had cooked separately for them and placed it on their plates. Phantom and Amalthea then came in at the same time as they yawned; Phantom then noticed his dinner on his plate and meowed his thanks as he began to chow down on the shrimp. Amalthea gave a sleepy giggle as she said "Looks like Guardian really likes the shrimp Daddy."

Ginta blinked as he said "You named the kittens finally?"

"Yep! The blackish blue one is Panther, the brown one is Angeal, the silvery gray is Yue and Guardian is the white one."

Ginta struggled not to laugh as the four Kittens gave him the look "It's not that funny" as they finished eating quickly and then three of them left the room as one wandered over to Amalthea and purred as he rubbed against her ankles, Amalthea bent over and scooped the white kitten up so he was on his back like a baby as she cuddled him to her chest. Phantom just purred despite being embarrassed at being hugged like he was a stuffed animal as Ginta watched in amusement, Ginta chuckled as he watched the two interact but then had a thoughtful look on his face as he knew Phantom never really show an interest in a girl before from what he had overheard some times during the war from the chess pieces. He wondered if Phantom was falling for his little girl without realizing but quickly dismissed the thought despite it being more than likely, he then finished supper for him and Amalthea and served it up so they could eat.

Phantom stayed in Amalthea's lap as he curled up and purred contently in her lap while she ate supper, Ginta smiled as he finished his plate then asked if Amalthea was done and she nodded when they heard angry yelling and chanting outside the house! Ginta swore violently and told her to grab the other kittens and run to her room and lock the door and not to open it for any one until she sensed that the threat was gone, Amalthea nodded as she ran out of the kitchen with phantom in her arms as she looked for the other kittens quickly and found them on the floor in her room growling at the door as she closed and locked it. She then ushered the kittens into her closet with her as she sat down on the floor hidden behind a large black coat and gently shut the door with no sound just as pounding sounded at the door and demands to open the door were heard. Phantom snuggled in to her arms to comfort her as the door was kicked open; he let out a very low growl at hearing what they were saying, "Where is the officer's bitch of a daughter! We need her for the ritual."

Amalthea held her breath as the men came near the closet and Yanked the door open as he started looking through the clothes and was getting close to her hiding place, the one man was about to pull away the jacket when Phantom leapt at the man hissing and spitting as he tried to protect Amalthea the best he could. Phantom clawed and bit at the man's face and hands as the man backed out of the closet and tried grabbing Phantom who was dodging the man hands the best he could as he continued his assault, finally the man grabbed him by the scruff and threw the former human into a wall with a loud pained Yowl as he slid down the wall on to his side. Before Phantom blacked out, the last thing he saw was Amalthea being dragged out of the closet screaming for them to let her go. Phantom wished desperately he was a panther or human so he could help her but he was nothing but a small injured kitten now, as he blacked out he felt pure pain in his back causing him agony.

Phantom came to the world of the living as he felt licks and nuzzling against his face as he laid there in a daze until he heard Amalthea scream in pain, he struggled to all fours and looked around with bleary eyes when a loud scream rang through the air and phantom recovered as he let out a loud "ROWR!"

He paused only for moment to notice he was a VERY large cat but then charged out the bed room door and jumped over the balcony and landed on top of the men who were trying escape with Amalthea with Ginta knocked out on the floor, Amalthea scurried backwards to her father as the large Great Dane sized white panther protected her from the men who were running out the door. One of the men brought out a gun and fired as she screamed a warning, Phantom dodged the bullet as he roared and leapt at the man and savaged the idiot's hand to bits. Amalthea somehow knew who the large creature was and called the name she had given him "Guardian! Stop! Please stop!"

Phantom heard her and let go of the mangled hand as he backed up growling to her side, the man ran out the door only to run into an officer as the energy rush ended for Phantom and causing him to become a kitten again. He mewled comforting as she cried, Amalthea scooped him as the officer asked she would be ok by herself after the paramedics checked her over and she nodded as the officer left. The paramedics gently took the kitten from her and placed him on the floor as they escorted her to their vehicle causing to him meow painckingly as he raced for the door…and slammed into it as it closed causing him yowl in pain. He pawed at the door frantically as the girl he now realized he had fallen for was taken away for a few hours…

Meanwhile in MAR Heaven…

Alan growled as he saw Diana in the last place Belle had seen Alviss before the "Light" took him away and yelled at her as his magic swirled around him, ready to be used at a moment notice. Diana turned quickly and yelled at him to stop using his magic as Belle landed on his shoulder and the arm Diana was holding lit up in a brilliant white light that wash over all three of them, they then blacked out as the light died leaving them in the same place Phantom and others had appeared near the play-structure in the park.

The next day….

Phantom was pacing in front of the door when he heard car doors slam shut and the sounds of Ginta thanking the cab driver while soft footsteps came up the stairs, the door opened and he saw Amalthea with her hand in a brace as he leapt in to her arms mewling and purring as he checked her over worriedly. Amalthea giggled as her favourite kitten snuggled his head in the crook of her neck and just purred contently, she smiled as she asked her dad who just arrived to see the whole thing if she could take the kittens to the park so them and her could get some fresh air. Ginta thought about it and then nodded since the cult members had all been arrested last night so she wasn't in any danger, she cheered softly as she held Phantom and kissed her daddy's cheek then ran to get the other kittens. They were soon on their way and Amalthea went to where she first found the kittens as they could play on the grass while she sketched the scenery, Phantom stayed at her side as she set up her area then was urged to go play and that she would be fine as she kissed his nose.

Phantom purred at the gentleness she possessed then decided to do as she said and hurried to join the others who were exploring the tiny wooded area that they had woke up in, it was Alviss who caught a familiar scent and he followed it to a dark brown husky puppy, a pink kitten and a very familiar fairy lying passed out on the ground! He let out a yowl that brought the other three running and they stopped short at seeing the pink kitten, Phantom inched forward and poked the female kitten with paw and then withdrew his paw as the kitten stirred as did the puppy and Belle.

Diana slowly woke up to the sound of Phantom's voice calling to her softly and sat up as she looked over at him and saw a pure white kitten instead, she tried to yell only to clamp her mouth shut at the feline noise she just made. She looked herself over and saw she was a slightly fluffy, soft pink kitten, Diana mewled in fear as the puppy woke up with a groan and looked over at her only for his eyes to go wide at the sight of her as a kitten. Alan looked at his own body and whined as his new tail went between his back legs, Belle was now wide wake as she stared at the bluenette kitten and whispered "Alviss?"

Alviss nodded as they heard Amalthea call for them and he looked at Phantom who sighed with a kitty smile and said "_**I can give you 5 minutes to figure out how to get them to be able to come to the house with us but I won't be able to stall her any more than that…"**_

"_**Rolan, Peta what does he mean by that?"**_

"_**Phantom is stalling the girl who has been caring for us in these forms although she thinks we're normal animals…"**_

Alviss then had an idea and told the other the plan which made Diana and Alan shrug and then did the plan as Alviss playfully tackled Alan and Diana wrestled with Rolan and Peta, they soon heard footsteps coming towards them and Alan, Diana and the others froze as Amalthea asked what they were doing acting so cute. She then noticed the two extra animals and she smiled as she gently picked Diana up and checked her neck, "Neither you or the pup look like you have collars, poor things…"

Diana noticed a happily purring Phantom draped around the teen's neck with closed eyes and realized why Phantom had been sent to stall the teen as she began seeing black mail potential here, she looked up at the cute teenager and gave a happy sweet little mewl and licked the girl's hand gently. Amalthea giggled as she cuddled Diana and noticed she was a female cat and smiled as she staged whispered "It's good thing you a girl sweetie! The boys are starting take over the house…maybe you can help keep them in line."

Diana had to admit that her being petted felt nice as she heard the teen sigh and gathered up the kittens and placed them in a carrier bag she had on her and she closed the door as Phantom mewled sadly and pawed at the side closest to Amalthea to be let out, she told him that he had to wait until they got home as she knelt and picked up Alan in her arms and then started to walk home.

Amalthea hummed softly as she opened the door and called to her daddy who was in his study as he told her that she could come in, she cared the kittens and puppy into the study as her father raised an eyebrow at the puppy who staring at him in shock. Amalthea smiled as she gently grabbed Diana by the scruff to pull her out and placed her on the desk as she then placed Alan on the floor where she told him that the two new animals had no collars when she found them and decided to bring them home if that was ok with him, Ginta chuckled and nodded as he looked at the time and quickly made a decision as he asked what she thought of Kelly O' Brian's that night for dinner. She cheered at hearing her favourite restaurant then told him that she was going to go take a long shower so she would be nice and clean for dinner, he smiled and told her to take her time and that they would go when she was ready.

Once Amalthea was upstairs and the shower was running, he started laughing at Alan's new form as his former mentor barked at him angrily. Ginta apologised as he scratched behind Alan's ears then looked at Diana as Phantom jumped on the desk and walked over to the laptop to paw at it, Ginta got the message and opened a word document so Phantom could write out what happened to Alan and Diana. Phantom quickly got the story from them and told Ginta who sighed and told them that searching for a counter spell was not coming along very well at the moment, Diana meowed in confusion as Ginta got the point and told her that he was searching for a spell that could return them to normal for even a short time during the day. Diana blinked as she then noticed Phantom seemed down after Ginta told them he was having trouble finding a counter spell, the pure white kitten sighed sadly and then jumped off the desk then headed out of the room. Ginta sighed as Diana gave him a questioning look and he told her that he suspected that Phantom and fallen HARD for Amalthea but because of them being of two completely different worlds…

Diana now understood that it wasn't a friend relationship the white kitten wanted with the young teen and she looked towards the door, her oldest friend among the Chess was sad and lonely and the girl he loved, he couldn't even be with her because of current and maybe future problems. Diana wanted to help but didn't know how until she remembered a spell she had read in her old home's library, she meowed excitedly and ran to the laptop and began to type her idea out for Ginta. He blinked as he asked if it would work and she nodded as she typed that he was still able to use his magic to work the high level spell despite taking a lot of his energy to do it. Ginta began to smile as Amalthea called down that the phone was ringing, he answered the phone and got a piece of news that made him sigh but a plan to salvage the night quickly came in to play.

Amalthea came down in a nice light amethyst sweater and a pair of skinny blue jeans as she asked what was wrong and he told her that work had just called him to take the desk tonight because someone called in sick, she had sad eyes as she sighed and said "So no Kelly O's tonight?"

Ginta smiled and told her that she would still be going as he was going to introduced her to a young man that came into work a little while ago looking for his wallet if she was interested, she blinked as she asked if he had been going to meet them at Kelly O' Brian tonight and Ginta shook his head and said "but I'll give him a call and see if he wants to meet you tonight…"

Amalthea smiled and nodded her agreement as she kissed his cheek and told him while he was setting the "Blind date", she was going to go read for a bit and do some summer homework. Ginta chuckled and nodded as she left and phantom walked in looking even sadder at the news she was going on a blind date, Ginta just chuckled as he scooped up Phantom and brought him to the study and closed the door behind him. Phantom hissed angrily at Ginta as it felt like his heart was breaking and Ginta flicked his nose as he said "Do you or do you not want to date her?"

Phantom looked at him confused and Ginta told him about the spell Diana remembered that would allow only him to become human for about 5 hours during the day, a flicker of hope entered Phantom's eyes as he squirmed to be put down and then looked at Ginta who laughed at the hurry up look he got from the kitten. Ginta then cleared a space on the floor then took the paper that had the typed up spell by Diana and began to focus his magic as he chanted the spell three times like he was supposed to and then they waited…

Phantom didn't feel any different, just kinda hot when the heat exploded and filled every inch of his small body! He couldn't even yowl in pain as the burning continued and filled his body over and over until it finally died, he panted from where he fell on his side as Ginta went over and grabbed some clothes that were his during his teen years then handed them to a 16 year old looking Phantom who realized he was now human again! Phantom quickly understood and quickly got dressed in a pair of boxers under a nice pair of tight black jeans and a white wife beater with a simple black jean jacket and black combat boots, he softly asked how he looked and Ginta gave him a thumbs-up as Diana meowed that he looked great. Phantom sighed in relief as he then thought of something they didn't think of, "What the heck am I going to call myself because I can't go by Phantom or Tom exactly…"

Ginta blinked as they didn't think about that and they quickly came up with Damien Rider for his fake name for now, Ginta then gave him a spare wallet with 300 dollars in cash and quickly taught Phantom the different currency to which Phantom learned fast. Ginta then smiled and asked if he was ready to truly meet his daughter and Phantom gulped and nodded as he prayed that she would like him, Ginta placed a hand on Phantom shoulder and told him he would be fine and gave the tip that Amalthea preferred white roses over red roses because of the Dursleys.

Meanwhile…

Amalthea finished her potion essay with three extra inches because she asked what texts would be able to help her out on the essay, she then heard the doorbell ring and her Father call her down because her date was here. Amalthea blinked then tidied her desk and headed downstairs where she saw a gorgeous guy with royal purple eyes and pure white hair dressed mostly in black standing next her father, looking nervous. Phantom watched as his angel walked down the stairs where she stopped half way in surprise and stared with a light blush on her cheeks, he smiled softly as he watched her breath hitch at the gesture and then he walked forward as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was blushing up a storm as he kissed her hand and introduced himself as Damien Rider, she smiled as he offered his arm to her and she took it as he led her to the door and Ginta wished them a fun time as he shut the door behind them.

**AN: **_OK I need song suggestions for the next chapter as it has to do with what they do after dinner at Kelly O' Brian! Let's do three songs each for them separately and two duet songs! Only rule is the songs must be clean!_

_READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the cat forms, Animagus forms and FemHarry! Please Vote in her Poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.3

Amalthea found her date to be absolutely charming and very sweet as he treated her like a princess on their way to dinner. When they got to the restaurant, he went up the steps first and opened the door for her as she blushed from the jealous looks she was getting from the other females. Phantom was in heaven as he wanted to kiss her and hold her but he was going to take this slow so he didn't scare her by being too forward with her, he then noticed she was waiting inside giggling as he blushed and apologized for spacing out like he had. Amalthea just smiled shyly and told him it was fine as they were shown to a booth for two near the back and their menus were handed out to them as the waiter asked what they would like to drink, Amalthea then ordered an iced tea with lemon and Phantom ordered something called Coke as the waiter nodded and hurried to get their drinks.

Phantom smiled as Amalthea asked him what he did as a hobby and he liked, he chuckled and said "Well, I like to paint and draw people and scenery as well as gardening the odd time. Umm, things I like? I love the color of emerald green, martial arts, singing in the shower sometimes and my favourite sweet is actually mint chocolates."

Amalthea wanted to swoon! They had so much in common and this seemed like a dream as she asked what he was going to have and he looked at the menu as he said "I think I'll try their fish and chips…and you?"

Amalthea giggled and told him that she was getting Beef stroganoff; "Damien" nodded as he motioned to the waiter that they were ready to order, the waiter came over and he let Amalthea order first then he ordered his as someone else brought their drinks to them. The waiter smiled and told them that it shouldn't be too long for their order to be ready, Phantom smiled as the waiter left and then turned his attention back on the angel in front of him and asked what she wanted to do after supper. Amalthea looked surprised then smiled as she suggested going to the Moon Rabbit Teen Karaoke Club since it was free Karaoke tonight and half price on drinks and appetizers there if they got hungry again, Phantom blinked then smiled as he told her that sounded like fun and he would love to try doing Karaoke for the first time. Amalthea looked at him in surprise as she asked "You have never tried Karaoke before?"

He nodded in embarrassment as he told her he came from a very old fashion village before his parents died and moved because people thought that his hair and eye color were far too unnatural for their liking in the village. Amalthea looked at him with understanding as she told him about her relatives she lived with until Ginta saved her from death that day and adopted her as his own, Phantom could see the haunted look in her eyes as she talked about it and reached across the table to place his slightly larger hand over top of hers as he told her the past is the past and all you can do is look forward to the future and remember the good instead of the bad. Amalthea looked at him and nodded as she said "You're right, the future brings a bright tomorrow for everyone and they just need to realize the gift that it is…"

Just the their food came and they then ate in perfectly comfortable silence as Phantom enjoyed eating as a human again, they soon finished their food after about half an hour and Phantom left a five dollar tip on the table while Amalthea went to the washroom to touch up her makeup a bit. He waited quietly outside the hallway to the bathrooms as he sighed and hoped he would be able to do this again with Amalthea because it was nice to be able to talk about what he liked and what the other person liked instead the usual tasteless flirts in the Chess Pieces, Amalthea then came out as she asked if he was ready to go and he nodded as he told her that he already paid for their meal so all they had to do was head to the club if that was still where she wanted to go. She nodded happily as he offered her his arm and they left as she hung on to his arm happily.

The karaoke club was somewhat slow in Business tonight as they sat in a karaoke room and quickly debated who would go first, Phantom won the coin toss and looked through the book as he found a song by one of her favourite artists and quickly punched the number in to the machine. He stepped on to the stage and began to sing "**Your Heart"**

**So many nights I watched you sleep**

**(Watched you sleep)**

**Tried to Resist But I got so deep (got so deep)**

**And when you're next to me,**

**You're still light in my reach.**

**But I just long for you**

**My soul is dark, I cease the night (cease the night)**

**But you're the angel that show me the light (show me the light)**

**But I try to be strong,**

**But I still long for you.**

**I look into your heart, and discover myself,**

**But I'll never be a part of your World**

**I need you can't reach you were World apart.**

**If you need me, look into your heart**

**You tame the beast; I bleed for you (I bleed for you)**

**You showed me love, Something I never knew (never knew)**

**I'll take the blame; my life's a shame, But I just lone for you.**

**Don't wait for me (don't wait for me girl)**

**I'll never be (apart of your world)**

**But I'm in your Heart … Forever**

**I look into your heart, and discover myself,**

**But I'll never be a part of your World**

**I need you, can't reach you, we're Worlds apart.**

**If you need me, look into your heart**

Phantom finished his song as Amalthea was blushing up a storm at the sweet passionate way he sang it for her, he then turned to her and asked if she wanted to sing one and she nodded softly and stepped on stage as she thought to herself "_Have_ _I found the guy I've dreamed of?"_

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

She looked at him with soft eyes as he smiled back at her while she walked towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek then asked if he was ready to go again and he shook his head and told her he was still looking for a song, she smiled and headed back up to the stage. She chose a fun song that she always enjoyed and then sang,

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

_I knew he must a been about seventeen_

_The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

_That don't matter, he said,_

_'Cause it's all the same_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_An' next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_Ow!_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_Next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me,_

_An we'll be movin' on_

_An' singin' that same old song_

_Yeah with me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Phantom clapped as she gave a bow then he stood and walked to the stage as he chose his song and grabbed the mic as the song began to play,

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my father's come to pass**

**Seven years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Ring out the bells again**

**Like we did when spring began**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my father's come to pass**

**Twenty years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

Amalthea giggled as they had decided to choose one song for each other and her pick for him was a favourite 50's song her dad got her into, Phantom took one look and laughed as he nodded then began to sing the song.

**He rocks in the tree-top all a day long**

**Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singin' the song**

**All the little birds on J-Bird St.**

**Love to hear the robin goin' tweet tweet tweet**

**[Chorus]**

**Rockin' robin (tweet tweet tweet)**

**Rockin' robin (tweet tweet tweet)**

**Oh rockin' robin well you really gonna rock tonight**

**Every little swallow, every chickadee**

**Every little bird in the tall oak tree**

**The wise old owl, the big black crow**

**Flapping them wings sayin' go bird go**

**[Chorus]**

**A wordy little raven at the bird's first dance**

**Taught him how to do the bop and it was grand**

**He started goin' steady and bless my soul**

**He out popped the buzzard and the oriole**

**He rocks in the tree-top all a day long**

**Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singin' the song**

**All the little birds on J-Bird St.**

**Love to hear the robin goin' tweet tweet tweet**

**[Chorus]**

Amalthea laughed as he then picked her song which had her blushing but happy, she quickly got on stage as the music began to play and sang her song

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'Til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Phantom then laughed as he asked if he could go again because he found a song that he wanted to sing so Amalthea blinked and nodded in amusement as he eagerly stood and went to the stage as the music started

**(Talking) take me out to the ball game**

**INTRO**

**Swing batter, batter Swing batter, batter Swing batter, batter Swing**

**Swing batter, batter Swing batter, batter Swing batter, batter Swing**

**(Strike one)**

**Hey baby do you do come here often**

**(Strike two)**

**Hey baby now what's your sign**

**(Strike three)**

**Hold on now where you goin'**

**(He is out)**

**Jimmy's out next in line**

**Swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing**

**Swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing**

**INSTRAMENTAL**

**(First Base)**

**Why yes I went to Harvard**

**(SAFE)**

**I majored in pre-med**

**(He's got a big lead)**

**(Picked off)**

**Just stayed for one semester**

**(It could be he's out)**

**Toms out who's next**

**Swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing**

**Swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing**

**Swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing**

**Swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing**

**Swing it now**

**SOLO**

**Everybody strikes out nine times out of ten**

**But you got to step up to the plate son 'cause every now and then**

**(Fast ball)**

**She walked right up to me**

**(Here's the pitch)**

***SMACK***

**Said could I take you home**

**(There's a drive)**

**Hey boys I'll see you later**

**(It could be, it...it is!)**

**Goin' goin' goin' gone**

**(Swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing batter, batter swing) 6x's**

Amalthea was laughing so hard at that as she said jokingly "You just got a home run with that song!"

Phantom mentally jumped around happily in his head as he sat down when they both looked at the time as it showed they had been there for almost three hours and realized they had to get home because it was getting late and Phantom had promised him that he would have Amalthea home at a decent time, she sighed as they left the club and clung to his arm to her chest and they began to walk back to the house.

Phantom then noticed a flower cart with beautiful flowers including the kind he wanted to get her, she looked at him curiously as he asked her to wait right there and he would be right back. Amalthea watched curiously as he went over to the cart and ordered something that was wrapped out of sight and then given to Phantom who came over and asked if she was ready to head home as he held the package. Amalthea asked what he had bought and Phantom told her that it was a surprise for her when they got to her house, she smiled as they hurried to the house and then Phantom smiled sadly as they stood on the porch and handed her the package with a plea not to open it until she was in the house for 10 minutes.

Amalthea smiled and nodded at the request as he then looked extremely shy and asked softly if he could kiss her good night, Amalthea was surprised as all the other guys she had dated had never asked her that, they would just try to kiss her…

Unknown to them, Ginta and the others were watching through a slit in the curtain as Amalthea nodded shyly. Phantom and Amalthea stepped closer together as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist as their lips touched, Phantom was surprised when she deepened the kiss right away but he didn't question it as he enjoyed the taste of blueberries, chocolate and mint on her lips. Amalthea was in heaven as she broke the kiss and snuggled into his arms as she whispered to him "I don't want this night to end for us…."

Phantom eyes went wide then softened as he whispered that was his wish too but he needed to get home and she was to go into the house soon, Amalthea just clung tighter to him and tilted her head up at him as she whispered "Damien? We'll see each other again…won't we?

Phantom smiled sadly as he kissed her and then whispered "Even if we never met like this again, I will always be near you no matter what or where I am at that moment."

Amalthea smiled through her tears as Phantom then decided on something as he reached up and removed a chain from around his neck that had been there to his relief when he turned back into a human and then slipped the chain that had a beautiful emerald drop on it over her head and told her that it was his most treasured possession that his mother had worn when she was alive. Amalthea blinked in shock as he told her he wanted her to have it just in case, this way she would have a piece of him no matter what happened in the future. Her eyes filled with tears as she kissed him passionately then stepped back as he stood there in shock and wished him a good night as she headed in inside.

Phantom was in heaven as he stood on the porch but his warm fuzzy feeling from her kiss soon turned into an inferno as his five hours were up and he returned to the form of a pure white kitten. Ten minutes later he scrambled out of the clothing that he had shrunk into when the change happened and meowed at the front door as Ginta opened the door quickly and ushered him in as he said in a louder voice with a wink at the kitten, "There you are Guardian! Amalthea was looking for you when you didn't greet her at the door."

Phantom then raced up stairs to Amalthea who was just about to open his gift, she smiled at seeing her kitten as he scrambled into her lap on the bed and curled up happily. Amalthea gently opened the package and gasped in delight! A bouquet of pure white roses peeked out as she removed the paper, she quickly finished unwrapping the bouquet and then found a card as she picked the flowers up to smell them. The card read,

To:_** Amalthea**_

_**I had fun tonight and I hope you did too! I pray that we can see each other again. I Love you and I hope you'll accept these roses as a sign of that love…Ama-chan.**_

Love:_** Your "Guardian"**_

Amalthea was smiling as tears filled her eyes, her daddy was right about the waiting, all it took was one night and she was hopelessly in love with a boy she had only meet tonight. She looked down at her kitten as he looked up at her with those loving royal purple …eyes, Amalthea's eyes widened as her kitten's eyes were the same exact shade as Damien's but her kitten couldn't be Damien, could he? She was now shaking as she went over her Crush's behaviour tonight plus his note in the flowers and then thought about her how human her kitten often acted around her, Phantom was worried as Amalthea was just sitting there staring straight ahead. He mewled pleadingly as he licked her hand, Amalthea now realized why he seem so familiar to her and she looked at her Kitten as he looked up at her with worried eyes. She smiled as she scooped him up as the note which triggered the realization fell to the bed, she whispered 'No matter what or where huh?"

Phantom then realized she knew and nodded as he placed his tiny white paws on her collarbone and licked her face happily then nuzzled her with a comforting purr, she sighed as she softly asked "Are you really a cat or…are you actually human?"

Phantom meowed as he wiggled out of her arms and then leapt on to her desk and pawed the laptop that she hurried over to and opened to a writing program, Phantom then answered her question through the computer and she asked how he wound up as a cat. Phantom blinked at that and then began to type out his tale about him and the others and what happened to them to wind up as animals, he couldn't help but tell her everything because he didn't want to keep anything a secret from her. Amalthea was stunned as she found out that some of the people she had heard about but never expected to meet them were now living in her home as her "pets", she smiled as she scooped him up and playfully whispered "I guess the "princess" fell for her knight instead of the so called "prince."

Phantom got the reference and purred happily at her heart belonging to him and his heart belonged to her, he wiggled his way onto his tummy in her arms and then perched on her shoulder as he rubbed his head happily against her cheek. Amalthea smiled as her dad came in and he looked at the computer and sighed as he asked "You figured it out and asked him, didn't you?"

Amalthea nodded as she grabbed Phantom off her shoulder and held him close as she scratched behind his ears gently causing him to purr and lick at her fingers gently, Ginta watched the scene with a gentle smile and then asked "So does that mean we can call them by their real names now?"

Amalthea smiled and nodded as she suddenly yawned and Ginta kissed her forehead as told her to head to bed for now and he would see her in the morning before work. Amalthea nodded sleepily and quickly changed into her pajamas as Phantom politely looked away from his place on the bed, she then crawled up onto the bed and lifted the covers to snuggle under the warm blankets. Phantom yawned cutely as he padded his way up onto the pillow while Amalthea laid her head down and kissed him on the nose as she whispered "Good night…I love you, Phantom."

Phantom mewled softly as he watched the one he loved drift into a deep peaceful sleep, he stood and gently moved himself so he was resting on her chest so he could listen to her heartbeat which made a soothing sound to fall asleep to. Ginta peeked in and smiled with a hint of sadness "Well at least one of us gets the one they love…"

Three hour later…

Ginta was just getting home at 3:00 at night from the extra desk shift he took when he walked in to his room and found Diana curled up on his pillow fast asleep, he sadly chuckled and walked over quietly as he stroked the fur of one of the two women he loved. He quickly stripped to his boxers and crawled in to bed as he whispered softly so he wouldn't wake the small pink kitten, "Why the hell did I have to fall for two sisters…oh well…"

He then laid down and whispered "Good Night Diana, sweet dreams…"

Ginta was soon fast asleep as Diana raised her head with tears in her eyes because she wasn't fully asleep when Ginta came in after she just settled on his pillow, "_He…loves me and Dorothy…" _were her thoughts running through her head as she stood and inched closer to the handsome man until she was near his face. she inched closer as he sighed contently then she waited to make sure he was truly asleep, she then licked his lips gently as she wished she was human again so she could tell him how she felt ever since he saved her and her sister's lives when he was fourteen. She sighed and then turned as she jumped off the bed and wander out into the hall as she whispered "_**I-I-I…love you too, Ginta…"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the cat forms, Animagus forms and FemHarry! Please Vote in her Poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.4

Amalthea woke to a weight on her chest that was purring as she raised her head and saw Phantom curled up comfortably, looking every inch the kitten he had been turned into. She smiled as she reached up and scratched his usual itchy spot that he had first thing in the morning, he yawned as he leaned into her fingers and then gave her a kitty smile as he moved to stretch on her tummy. She smiled as he finished stretching then jumped off her tummy and sat on the bed as she got up from under the covers and seeing she was about get dressed, he jumped off the bed and wound around her ankles as he headed for the door. She smiled and told him that she would be right down to get breakfast ready for everyone, he nodded and then headed for the stairs when passed the hall closet that was slightly opened where he heard someone crying softly.

Phantom knew those sobs and quickly wandered in to the closet where he called out to the person, "_**Diana? What's wrong, I heard you crying…"**_

_***sniffle* "Phantom?"**_

"_**Dia? What's wrong? You rarely cry like you are now…"**_

"_**I found out last night that Ginta is in love with Dorothy and …me."**_

"_**Wait, what?"**_

"_**He was talking about it last night when he thought I was sleeping on his pillow…"**_

"_**Dia…I guess we're in the same boat, Huh?"**_

_***sniffle* "I wanna tell him but…what if he just meant he loved me like a sister and Dorothy's the one he truly loves?"**_

"_**You'll never know unless you try…that's the best piece of advice I can give you right now."**_

"_**But how? I don't wanna use the computer to tell him how I feel…"**_

"_**Hmmm Diana, would that spell you used on me work for you if we use it?**_

"_**It could but then you…wouldn't be able to be human for Amalthea since it can only be used on one person at a time."**_

"_**Dia, if it means you get to be happy just to be human for the day so you can tell him, then I don't care and I don't think Ama-chan will mind either."**_

_***Sniffle* "Thank you…"**_

"_**You're welcome Dia, you're welcome."**_

The two kittens wandered out as Amalthea paused at seeing them together and asked why Diana had tear streaks on her fur, Phantom tugged her pant leg towards her bed room causing Amalthea to understand and scoop both kittens up and headed for her room to turn on her computer. Once Amalthea got the whole story, Amalthea smiled and told her that she thought Phantom had the right idea not just for Diana but for everyone if they took turns where one of them would become human for the day. Diana rubbed her head against Amalthea's hand in thanks for her support in the idea, Amalthea giggled as she told them that they better go mention the idea to her daddy so they could get the spell under way.

Ginta was all for the idea as he asked Diana to stand under the blanket that Amalthea set down on the floor, she understood and quickly wormed her way under the blanket then turned so only her head stuck out as she laid on her tummy. Ginta smiled at the adorable pink kitten then closed his eyes and chanted the spell carefully, Diana then felt the heat fill her tiny body causing her to gasp in pain as the spell ran its course. She felt her paws became human hands and her tail shrink and embed itself in her spine as she grew bigger and bigger with each wave of heat through her body, 10 minutes later Diana was shivering under the blanket as she pulled it around her body and Ginta hurried to her side to help her up. She looked at Ginta as he asked if she was ok and nodded shyly as he sighed in relief then did something she didn't expect, his lips gently crashed against hers as he took her by surprise but she quickly got over it and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Amalthea and Phantom escaped through the door and gently closed it behind them. Phantom's ears twitched as he heard a low breathless of "_G-G-Ginta_!"

Amalthea looked at her love as he then rubbed himself against her ankles and mewled to be picked up, she smiled as she knelt and opened her arms as he jumped in to her arms as they then walked into the kitchen. The others looked at Phantom in surprise as they had felt the surge of magic from Ginta and thought it was Phantom that had been transformed, Phantom chuckled as he told them that he decided to let Diana have her turn at the spell so her and Ginta could talk about something when they heard a knock at the window as Belle hopped up and down on the window sill. Amalthea blinked at the small fairy that her father had told her about, then smiled and let her in as her daddy came in whistling with a smile. Belle took one look at him and said "Who put joy beans in your coffee?"

Ginta just laughed and told her that today was a good day for him and Diana for a very good reason, Amalthea then hummed a very familiar children's song while cooking breakfast that had him spluttering on his coffee as he swallowed. Ginta shot her a look of amusement as Amalthea giggled at his reaction to the tune, Diana then came in Ginta's night shirt since they had no clothes that fit her at the moment. Phantom purred as he rubbed against his oldest friend's ankles and she knelt to scratch him behind the ears with a smile as the father/daughter team smiled, he then hurried over to his love and rubbed against her ankles as she drained the bacon. Amalthea giggled as she then spilt the bacon between every one and started on the hash browns for those that were human at the moment, Diana then asked if she could help and Amalthea beamed as she nodded while Ginta told them that he would be in his study going over a case file until breakfast was ready.

Amalthea and Diana worked in comfortable silence to make breakfast as the other ate the bacon Amalthea had placed their plates when Diana asked a question that had her blinking, "Amalthea, are you ok with me and Ginta…being together?"

Amalthea giggled as she nodded and told her that she trust her daddy's judgement then added "He's missed you and Dorothy for a real long time…he really never dated after Mar Heaven when his parents died in an accident 5 months later. He always said that if he found a way to go back he would take me and we would leave for Mar Heaven in an instance so he could be with you and Dorothy."

Diana was shocked but when she thought about it, it made sense to her that Ginta would drop everything to leave for Mar heaven. She smiled as then Amalthea shyly then asked if she could call Diana by the endearment of Mom if that was ok, Diana gently hugged her as she told her that would fine with her.

Meanwhile…

Dorothy walked over to the arm lying on the ground and picked it up gently, she turned to leave when Candice, Chimera and Halloween suddenly attacked her as the arm once again went off due to the magic being flung around. Dorothy screamed as she felt her body change and faintly heard screams of pain from the others before she blacked out.

Meanwhile with Ginta and the others, 4 hours later…

Amalthea was giggling as Alan sat the door with the leash they had gotten for him to be walked; she told him that she would be right there after she got the others rounded up and they would to the park as she had a feeling that they would find more of their friends today. Ginta sighed at hearing that and decided to call in sick so he could go with her just in case, Amalthea smiled at that as they managed to find some clothing that fit Diana so she could come with them. They headed out the door with the kittens in their carrier and Alan on his leash and walked to the park where they spread a blanket and set the picnic lunch down when Amalthea decided to check the woods just in case, Diana walked with her when they came to the place where the others had all appeared and found three more kittens and one Doberman puppy. Diana gasped at the color of the one kitten that had the same shade of pink fur as Diana in kitten form and gently lifted the kitten into her arms as the kitten started to wake up.

Dorothy felt warm and safe as she sleepily opened her eyes and blinked as she realized everything was now much, much bigger than her, she then noticed she was comfortably snug in someone's arms and looked up only for a hiss to escape when she saw her sister holding her and she was a giant compared to Dorothy! Dorothy started to struggle as she then realized her body was no longer human and she yowled in anger and fear as she dug her new claws in to her sister's arms, Diana hissed in pain as she quickly scratched behind Dorothy's ears and Dorothy went from angry kitty to WTF and then OMG I love you in three seconds flat as she purred happily in bliss. Her sister's voice the broke through the daze and asked her, "Are you calmed down now enough to listen to us now Imouto?"

Dorothy hissed with bit of fear in her voice when she realized what her voice sounded like and began to tremble in shock; Diana quickly hugged her and whispered it would be ok causing Dorothy to look up at her with curiosity in her eyes, Amalthea looked worried as Dorothy explained things to her sister and Dorothy mewled a question while placing a small pink paw on her sister's collarbone. Diana got the question and explained about the spell she had remembered reading about but it would only work on one person once a day because of how much power it took to do the spell, Dorothy sighed as she laid her head on her paws and then mewled as she pointed with a paw at the other animals that were now waking up.

The dark chocolate brown kitten groaned as she sat up and the blond kitten yawned as she opened her pretty blue eyes, Diana's eyes went wide as she realized who was also here then looked at the puppy that was now stirring as she said "this will not end well…"

Candice shook her head as her ears twitched…wait, twitched? She brought a hand up and hissed in shock as she saw her new paws and then twisted to see a slightly fluffy tail on her backside. She yowled in horror at her new body and quickly looked for the others only to see an equally freaking out Chimera and a shocked Halloween, she then felt herself being picked up and dug her claws deep into the person's arm causing her to be dropped as a yelp of pain rang out causing a pure white kitten to come running over to the person. Chimera was trembling as she mewled when a silvery-gray cat with familiar eyes came running with a milk chocolate cat and a bluish black kitten following, Chimera blinked and then mewled in relief at seeing her lover as Peta rubbed his head against her happily and said "_**I missed you, Chimera**_…"

She looked at him and asked where they were and Peta sighed as he explained the whole story to her and Chimera's eyes were wide as she whispered "_**so we're technically stuck like this?**_"

He nodded sadly as he gently licked her fur on her cheek and then tears came to her eyes as she curled her new tail around her new paws and asked where they were going to staying when Ginta came into the clearing causing Halloween to lunge for the ankle as Chimera and Candice hissed and arched their backs. Ginta swore as he dodged the puppy and walked over to Diana where he noticed a kitten with very familiar eyes in her arms, his eyes went wide as he gently took her from Diana and held her close as he said "fancy seeing you here Dorothy…"

She mewled and licked at his fingers happily as he held her when they heard a rumbling from overhead and everyone looked up to see dark looking thunder clouds covering the sky at a fast pace, Amalthea was nursing her arm as she picked Phantom up and placed him on her shoulder as he tried to lick her wounds gently. She then managed to grab Candice by the scruff and held her so she couldn't scratch her again as Peta gently urged Chimera into the cat carrier bag with him, Rolan and Alviss, Candice was then gently tossed into the carrier after the others went in and the door was closed behind her and they felt the bag being lifted as Ginta took the carrier and warned Halloween there would be no biting as he picked the puppy up and Alan was in Diana's arms as they hurried back to the house with everything.

Diana sighed as they got in the door knowing her time as a human was coming to an end in 5 minutes causing Ginta to look at her with knowing eyes, Amalthea smiled softly at the scene as Diana put Alan down then gave Ginta a soft kiss on the cheek as Dorothy watched with wide eyes. She began to struggle as she felt like her heart was breaking at the scene when Ginta gently scratched behind her ears as he headed up stairs with Diana at his side, they entered his room where he placed the small pink kitten on the large bed and asked if he could explain just as Diana gave a gasp of pain! Dorothy turned hurt eyes on her sister then went wide-eyed as her sister was becoming furrier and more cat-like by the second, the change soon ended within ten minutes and an adorable slightly older pink kitten crawled out the pile of clothing and mewled sadly. Dorothy looked at her sister as she jumped on the bed and curled up next to Ginta's thigh while Ginta placed Dorothy in his lap and explained everything about his feelings he had for her and her sister, Dorothy was shocked and overjoyed to know that he loved her and her sister the same and promptly mewled happily as she rubbed herself against his toned stomach to express herself. Diana smiled as her sister then playfully tackled her to the bed in kittenish bliss, Diana gently wrestled with her as Ginta smiled and then told them he was going to check on the others.

Meanwhile…

Halloween sat on his haunches with Alan as they watched the kittens in the carrier meow to be let out and Amalthea opened the door only for her hand to be attacked by Candice who managed to get in a good deep bite on Amalthea's hand before being tackled away by the white kitten on the girl's shoulder, Phantom hissed angrily at her as he had her pinned and promptly told her that she was not to harm his lover. Candice stopped struggling when she heard the larger white kitten's voice and mewled in shock, "_**PHANTOM?"**_

He hissed at her for good measure as she cowered at his angry eyes then got off her and headed back to his lover who was nursing her hand and tears in her eyes, he mewled softly as he gently pawed her hand that was injured and she showed him the bite which had drawn blood and he gently licked the blood away as Ginta came down and saw the wound. He sighed and asked who bit his daughter and every one of the animals looked at Candice who looked for an escape route, Ginta walked over as she tried to run and grabbed her by the scruff as he placed her back in the carrier to the other people's amusement as he told her one hour time out for biting. Candice hissed as she pawed at the door to be let out only for a black blanket to be placed over top and the carrier went dark, she automatically curled up in fear as she mewled sadly.

Ginta then walked over to Amalthea and looked at her bite mark and gently hissed at the wound which was slowly bleeding still, He shot a dark glare at the cat carrier as he helped Amalthea up and took her to the kitchen to get her wound treated. Diana and Dorothy soon came in as Diana saw the bite mark and hissed in sympathy and leapt in to Amalthea's lap as Ginta sprayed the antiseptic spray; Amalthea then told them what happened and Diana hissed as she headed for the carrier and pawed at it to be let in, Ginta understood and let her in where they heard Candice being chewed out by Diana for harming Amalthea. Diana walked out with a smug look on her face as Amalthea smiled through the pain in her arm, Candice soon followed with her tail between her legs and head down in submission as she then walked under the table and sulked.

5 days later…

Ginta sighed as he searched the books with Alviss who was taking a turn at being human so he could help him research when he found a ritual that Ginta had missed when looking…or maybe not. Alviss read the process and sighed as he pointed out it to Ginta and asked if the paint was that hard to find, could they use something that looked like the same color. Ginta then looked at him as he said the paint wasn't the problem but it was the power need for the spell…

Meanwhile…

Amalthea was reading a school book with Phantom getting his ears rubbed in her lap, she smiled down at him as he purred in bliss and she then put her book down as she lay down on the bed. He made his way so he was lying her face and gently licked her lips as she rested her hand on his back, He purred as they both yawned then drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Kon HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the cat forms, Animagus forms and FemHarry! Please Vote in her Poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.5

Amalthea giggled as Phantom pounced on her tummy gently then walked up so he was near her face as he placed his muzzle against her lips in a chaste kiss. He looked at her as she smiled happily and stroked his fur, Ginta then walked in with a smile as he held up a letter. Amalthea and Phantom blinked as Ginta told them that he managed to get in touch with Padfoot, the two lovers looked at each other and then at Ginta as Amalthea asked "But why did you get in touch with Uncle Paddy anyways?"

Ginta grinned then asked a strange question, "Honey, what if Phantom went with you to Hogwarts as a cat with the "ability" to become a panther and a human?"

"Huh?"

Ginta grinned as Amalthea and Phantom looked confused then told them that he and Alviss may have found a spell that may allow Phantom to gain a human form to be with her at a price she had to pay. Amalthea's eyes lit up as Phantom blinked in shock, Ginta then explained that Amalthea and Phantom had to do a familiar bond between them for the spell to supposedly work. Amalthea blinked and asked "But isn't that blood magic? I thought that was illegal in England?"

Ginta smirked and said "Now who said we would be in England when we perform the ritual?"

Amalthea blinked in confusion then realized he was talking about the family trip to Japan! She squealed and leapt off the bed as Phantom accidently got dumped on the floor to hug her father; Phantom purred as his lover then scooped him up and spun around with him in her arms. Amalthea suddenly stopped as she thought of something and then asked her father what about the others including Diana and Dorothy. Ginta smiled and told her that Sirius was willing to help with a ritual that should cure the problem but because of energy levels need for the spell, they would have to leave some one out of the spell to save their energy. Ginta noticed the disapproving look on his daughter's face and chuckled softly as he explained his reasons for not including Phantom in the ritual then he told her that Phantom would be able to protect her this way at Hogwarts this year if he stayed a cat. He then explained that the familiar bond would remove most of the spell keeping him a cat but the cat form and the panther form he took that one time would become a part of him. At the blank looks they gave him; he said "It would be like two different animagus forms for him "

Amalthea gained an understanding look at that while Phantom just looked confused at that so Amalthea explained about animagus forms and the theory behind it to him. Phantom found the subject fascinating and gently nuzzled the book his lover had brought out to help explain, she giggled as she got the message and told him that she was still learning about them and the theory behind the change but if she was right about who would be joining them on the trip he would be able to ask them questions about being an animagus. Phantom purred as he crawled in to her lap and rubbed his head against her tummy gently, he couldn't help but thinks "_Soon .soon I'll be able to be with you as a human "_

_Two weeks later..._

_Amalthea felt bad for the transformed humans because they had to travel in the compartment below, She looked at her dad who was sleeping in his chair then looked out the window to see Tokyo city far below them. She then heard the seat belt sign ding and woke her father to tell him they would be landing soon, Ginta yawned and nodded as he did his seatbelt up and they felt the plane descend to earth. Amalthea waited quietly for the carriers with their companions in them to come on the belt, she then saw the three carriers and gently grabbed them one by one off the belt while her dad grabbed the luggage._

_ Amalthea sighed happily when they arrived at their home in Tokyo's more expensive areas and placed the carriers that she was carrying down, Phantom waited anxiously for the door to open on the carrier and when it opened, him, Alviss, Rolan and Peta dashed out happily. Phantom then looked around the lobby and found his lover releasing the females and two puppies; he dashed over and jumped onto her shoulder to rub his head against her cheek as he purred happily. Amalthea giggled and gently picked him up off her shoulder for a cuddle, she then heard a voice behind her that was very familiar causing her to turn. Amalthea grinned happily and ran to hug her godfather who was standing behind her; he then looked at the small white kitten on her shoulder and asked "So this is the boy who captured my pup's heart, huh?"_

_ Amalthea nodded along with Phantom and Sirius chuckled as he looked at Ginta and said "So which Spell do you want to do first?"_

_Ginta looked at Amalthea and Phantom as he then asked "Amalthea, do you mind if we get the others done first?"_

_Amalthea thought about it then looked at Phantom who nodded and rubbed his head against her neck lovingly, she then told her father that was fine and that her and Phantom would be upstairs in her room. Amalthea then hurried upstairs to her room as she held on to phantom, she opened the door and smiled as she walked over to her bed and flopped backwards so Phantom wound up on her chest. Phantom purred as he cuddled closer to her, Amalthea giggled and stroked his back while she moved her body gently onto the bed more._

_Meanwhile..._

_Ginta chuckled as the seven kittens and two puppies sat in the circle that him and Sirius had drawn in salt, water and chalk, Ginta and Sirius then began to recite the spell about three times causing the circle to light up so bright that they couldn't look at it. As the light faded, Ginta looked at the Humans in the circle who were all under the large blankets he had grabbed for them and placed to one side of the circle. Diana and Dorothy looked at him in surprise and then they tackled him gently with a kiss on each cheek. Ginta returned their kisses happily and then told them that everyone better hurry upstairs and get dressed so they could do the second spell after him and Sirius had rested a bit._

_Two hours later..._

_Amalthea was nervous as could be when her dad came to get her and Phantom for their spell, Amalthea followed her Dad to the spell room and he told her to stand with Phantom in the middle of the room. Ginta walked her and Phantom through the spell and then watched as they performed the spell flawlessly, Amalthea watched as her small white kitten transformed into her lover causing her to blush happily. Phantom looked up at her happily as she then realized that he was naked and turned away while Ginta handed him a housecoat, Phantom quickly pulled it on and then after tying it, He stepped behind Amalthea and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amalthea turned in his arms and kissed him happily which he quickly deepened happily; they parted for air after a few minutes and cuddled together happily. Amalthea then laid her head on his chest as Phantom stroked her hair gently and then kissed her brow, Ginta then asked if Phantom mind trying to transform into his cat forms so they could see if the spell really did work the way it was supposed to._

_Phantom nodded then concentrated as his body morphed into a pure white Panther then reverted to a Kitten form next, he then changed back into a human as Amalthea squealed happily and jumped on him as her arms encircled his neck to plant a kiss on his cheek. Ginta laughed and then mentioned that Phantom still needed to get dressed causing Amalthea and Phantom to blush in embarrassment, Amalthea then kissed him and then led Phantom to the room that would be his while they stayed in Japan. She patiently waited while he got dressed, the door then opened to reveal Phantom dressed in a white wife beater shirt and nice fitting blue jeans with a black jacket. _

_Amalthea smiled happily as she cuddled into his arms and he gently kissed her, she then asked if he wanted to go see a movie or maybe going to the science centre until suppertime. Phantom grinned and suggested if they had the Avengers movie, that they should go and see it. Amalthea giggled and then nodded as they headed downstairs to tell Sirius and her dad where they were going, Ginta laughed and told them that supper was in five hours so they had plenty of time to see the movie. Amalthea then grabbed her coat and headed for the door with Phantom as her father then said "Be sure to be home in time for Supper because we are going to Momo Sushi's for supper!"_

_Amalthea and Phantom nodded and then walked out the door to head to the Movie Theatre..._


End file.
